mogapediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Vieux Marais
Le Vieux Marais est une région apparue pour la première fois dans monster Hunter. Le Marais possède de nombreuse grottes froides et humides. Du brouillard peut détériorer la visibilité dans certaines zones et dans d’autres, le sol est trop mou pour que les pièges à fosses fonctionne. Dans les région nord-ouest on peut entendre un orage lointain. Le vieux marais regorge de toiles d'araignée, d'insectes, de champignons et de plantes. On peux aussi trouver des cristaux dans les grottes. Géographie Camp de base:Une petite zone avec un lit et deux boites d'objets. on trouve aussi un spot de pèche derrière le lit de repos. Aucun monstre n’apparaît ici, l'endroit est don idéale pour se soigner. Conduit à la zone 2. Zone 1 A tiny area with many gathering spots and two bug nodes. The Swamp Elder wanders this area. Rarely, the Purple Gypceros may go here in the G-Rank quest "Old Swamp, Shrouded with Mist" and if the hunter is very unlucky, both Purple Gypceros will go there and they will be a great annoyance to the hunter because of the small space and the two wyverns. Zone 2 A small forested area that is frequently filled with grazing herbivores. There are several herb gathering points and a bug gathering point here. Zone 3 A large grassy field. The fog is very dense here and can obstruct the player's vision if the camera is tilted wrong. There are two bug nodes in this area, one large node covering almost the whole area, and another by a tree in the north east corner.. The inhabitants can vary from grazing herbivores, to packs of preys. Remobra also reside in this area. Sometimes large wyverns come to this area. Zone 4 A medium-sized clearing in the forest. Some stray trees grow throughout the clearing. The fog can be pretty thick here sometimes. Various types of minions can be found here, and large wyverns come here frequently. Zone 5 A rounded, sunken, swampy area with three entrances. There is light fog in this area. This area is usually packed with various types of preys, and the boss monsters that inhabit this area come here constantly. The ground here is too soggy to lay a pitfall trap. Zone 6 A medium-sized, sunken marsh area. There is no fog here, and usually lots of preys. Numerous plants and mushrooms line the rim of the area. The ground here is very moist with lots of puddles, and will not permit pitfall traps to be set. Zone 7 A small cave with bright pink crystals in it. The crystals can be mined for normal mining materials. There is a fishing area in the small pond in this cave. The cold, damp cave air requires that hunters drink a Hot Drink to stay warm. The area is usually filled with Vespoids and Hornetaurs. Khezu like to hang out in here. Terra Shogun Ceanataur rests here when weakened. Sometimes, Basarios also resides here. This is the only area Basarios can go to in the old swamp. Zone 8 A weird, doughnut-shaped cave. There are large red and green crystal formations here. The crystals can be mined in two locations. The floor is damp, and the air is cold. Bring a Hot Drink. Vespoids, Hornetaur, and Khezu like to live here. Zone 9 A small area that looks like a clearing in the forest. It is commonly inhabited by Bullfango. There is a pile of junk on the Western wall where hunters can retrieve items that have been stolen by Melynx. Zone 10 A large, open bog with big puddles of water. Plants and mushrooms line the perimeter. Numerous preys roam the area, and larger wyverns pass through often. The damp, muddy ground will not allow pitfall traps to be set. Zone 11 A medium-sized cave. In the back, are bright blue crystals which can be mined. Mushrooms can be found growing in here. Insects such as Vespoids and Hornetaur fill the area. Khezu like to come here to rest. The cold air in here can be negated by a Hot Drink. Zone secrète There is a discoverable area in the Old Swamp by accessing G-Leveled quests or Nekoht's quests. A large, semicircle cave with somekind pink crystals that can be mined like in Area 7. There is a rubble that can be gathered for combining materials and some pile of barrels that commonly found in everywhere. Large Bullfangos inhabit this area so be careful. There are two paths that leads to Area 7 and Area 11. The air is cold, so bring hot drinks. Accessed randomly. Remarques *If a hunter sneaks up on a Gypceros in zone 10, it can occasionally be observed drinking water from one of the larger puddles. *The water reflections in zones 5, 6 and 10 are not actually reflections, but are instead continuations of any reflected objects. The best way to see this is while fighting a Rathalos or Rathian. When they are landing in one of these zones, watch carefully. When they get to the point where they are just about to land, and their tail dips into the ground, one will see their tail through the water, instead of a reflection. *Sometimes hunters will find large Bullfango in the cave areas. These giant boars have more health and deal slightly more damage than their smaller counterparts. However, they are not considered Bulldromes. *It is possible to hide behind trees and in bushes in areas 1, 2 and 3 to avoid Gypceros finding you. Catégorie:1ère génération Catégorie:Zones Catégorie:MHFU - Zones